Hellsing's New Comer
by Lilly B Deadly
Summary: Ok so a little girl is found by Mr. Hellsing and brought to the Hellsing home. She has a big impact on the people at Hellsing and they her. Fun and excitement possibly? Read and find out! Update 12/09: Chap 4 up and everything is edited. R&R! PipXOC later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Luma was a character created in my head so would that mean I own her? Oh well never mind! Just read and review I hope you like it! New chapters will be on their way as I type them.

Screams ran through the house owed by a man, his wife, and children. This night would not be peaceful; the screams were from the man and his wife. The middle child, Luma, woke up slowly to the sound. He older brother, Taka, woke up startled to hear the screams. The youngest, Shigure, woke up crying in his crib. Taka went to shigure's room and removed him from the crib taking him to Luma's room. Taka gave Shigure to Luma and then went to his parents' room to see what was going on. When he opened the door to his parents' room he saw two demons standing over his parents. Taka's mother had a butcher's knife through her though; the blade had obviously cut all the way through her neck severing her head. His father has an axe through his skull, the thick blade making his head separate into two parts showing brains clearly. It was a bloody, bloody sight. Taka let out a terrified scream and began to run back to Luma's room. The demons turn and smirked at each other going after Taka.

When Taka entered Luma's room he shut the door and locked it as quickly as he could. Luma was terrified seeing her brother so scared and disgusted. Taka opened Luma's window for her and took Shigure form her arms. "Run, run as fast as you can don't look back. Do you understand me Luma never look back," he said to her helping her out the window.

Luma got to the round safely and began to run. As she ran she heard a loud crash and her brother's cries. Luma burst into tears as she ran. Her brothers were dead and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, that's all u need to know at the moment! Grrr don't make me sick my dog after you! Grrr!

Luma didn't stop running until she got into a town, out of breath, tired, and dirty she went to a dark ally and saw, standing over a dead body, was a tall man dressed all in red. The man dressed in red had sunglasses covering his deep red eyes, his shaggy black hair spurted out in all directions from under the hat. The man stared down at Luma; she was very frightened and was trembling with fear and exhaust.

The man slowly made his way over to her, Luma backed into a corner she was trapped, there was no way she would be able to get away from the man now, even if she tried. The man smirked as he looked at her his pearly white, now visible fangs seemed to glow in the red moonlight. With seeing this Luma would now realize that this man was no man, but in fact a true vampire. He stopped in front of her and got in her face and looked at her closely, his breath stank of something rotting; blood and flesh was an unknown smell to Luma.

"L-leave me alone!" Luma squeaked and she began to cry again. The vampire stood and walked away obviously having no interest in feeding on such a pathetic being.

Luma shivered as he walked away the breeze from his quick pace sent a chill down her spine. She looked to where the vampire had left and there was a middle-aged man standing at the end of the ally-way. He seemed to be in his late 50's early 60's with patches of grey in his brown hair; he seemed to be a rich and powerful man. He went over to Luma and bent down in front of her. "Where are your parents child?" he asked with a monotone.

Luma sniffled trying to dry the tears from her dirt-covered face. "My parents… there… there dead…" she whispered starting to cry again.

The man wiped the tears from her face and picked her up holding her close to his heart. Luma held onto him tightly crying into his chest. The man sighed; he knew he couldn't leave her there alone in the ally so he took her to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Another day another chapter! This one is one of the main basses of the story in a way… Well I won't spoil it for you! Read and review and I do not own Alucard or Hellsing… I'm to poor.

A few nights later Luma awoke from a nightmare, sweating and shaking she looked to her table in the middle of the room seeing an object laying there that was not there before. She got up slowly still a little disoriented from the nightmare. She picked up the object to see it was her mother's locket. The shinning peeve of sliver had a bloodstain on it since she must have been wherein it when she was being brutally murdered. Luma sit back down on the bed looking down at the locket holding it in her hands, crying soft beads of salt.

Alucard walked into the room, she did not realize this because she was to wrapped up in her thoughts and sadness. He stood in front of her for a moment and she finally saw his feet and looked up at him her tears bringing out her one green and one blue eye. Alucard stared down at her, his eyes were cold and emotionless, as usual this frightened Luma slightly.

"Your parents," he started, "would not want to see you cry. They protected you so you could live and they died because of it. No matter how many of your tears you shed you can never bring them back. Stop crying you have two feet, get up and use them, take your revenge on the people that did it to them." He said a twisted smile crossing his cheeks.

Luma stared up at him the tears had stopped and she tried to regain her senses. Luma only being six didn't quite understand the meaning of revenge. She didn't even know how to take care of herself for that matter.

"I… I'm afraid," Luma whispered. Alucard looked at her his face became stern and cold, colder than before.

"You have nothing to be _afraid _of." He began sounding slightly angered by her words. "You have two feet, two legs! Use them! When someone pushes you push back harder! Fight back!"

Luma stood there for a moment in shocked as he walked out, she knew she had to legs to stand upon, she knew that someone had pushed her. She was ready push back. That night she had been pushed harder than ever before and she wanted to make them pay. This was the beginning of her understanding of revenge…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pleas… pleas, stop correcting minor details when I get further in the story I will go over it and correct these minor mistakes. No one is perfect you know. I do appreciate you reading and I love to hear from you and if u must correct me just tell me the paragraph and sentence and I'll try and get to it. I do not own Hellsing, Alucard, or Integra. Thank you, have a nice day!

A few years later the nice man who had saved Luma, Mr. Hellsing, had died. She hadn't seen Alucard since the night of their conversation; by this time she was fourteen. Luma lied in her four poster bed in the dungeons, though she had plenty to do. She had books by the masses, weapons of all sorts that she had tough herself how to use to the fullest; she even had perfect aim with a gun. Luma wore her mother's necklace never taking it off believing that it had some sort of strength to keep her going. It was the constant reminder of her need for revenge.

As she was calmly reading a book when she heard a loud clang of something metal hitting the stone floor. She looked up and took her gun from her dresser table as she heard footsteps. Then the sound of a gun being fired was heard and a few moments later another gun shot.

Luma slowly began to open her door as she cautioned herself; she saw at the end of the hall three men standing in the way of an open door. One said something but Luma couldn't hear him all to well since she was so far down the hall. She watched the men go down there and then heard screams, she broke out into a run down the hall and saw only a blur of what was going on.

But a tall man with long hair had massacred two of the people and she couldn't see the third. She hid against the wall outside of the door lessening to a young girls voice and male's voice argue. Luma heard the girl say clearly that she was the new head of Hellsing, the organization that the man who saved her ran.

"The new leader?" Luma though to herself, missing the rest of the conversation between the child and man, suddenly another gunshot and then silence. Luma slowly peeked her head in the door way and saw a girl around the age of 16 or 17 and a very tall man with long hair that was black as the night sky. The girl looked up at Luma and then did the man. Luma saw the man's face was Alucard; his cold red eyes looking up at her did not bring fear to her anymore.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Luma paused for a moment and spoke softly yet slightly coarse "Luma… and you are?" Luma said raising her brow to her.

"My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing and it will be best if you speak to me like you have some respect." She said walking up the stairs past Luma swiftly. Alucard fallowed and looked down at Luma and walked off.

"Do I not exist anymore?" she asked herself with a bit of sarcasm and went back to her darkened room.


End file.
